SJ2: Team Plasma's Revenge!
by BlitzSarecus
Summary: Sequel to Sarecus' Journey. After hearing about trouble rising in Unova, Sarecus and friends go out on another adventure! However...It seems that Souren had a new Mission...What is it?
1. Start a New Journey!

**And we are back! You didn't think I was going to end the saga with the **_**Epilogue**_**, did you? Well, I'm not, and this is the sequel! Now a little info: 1. this will be a short sequel, since **_**Black 2/White 2 **_**is almost identical with **_**Black/White…**_**and we covered that! 2. Everyone will be using a set team-no exchanges! 3. Sarecus will now be traveling with his daughter, Jewel-which was birthed midway through**_** Sarecus' Journey.**_** 4. There will not be a lot of lemons-but Sarecus will get four new Pokémon! 5. The story will split between Sarecus and Souren…as the two will go down different paths. That's all I'm revealing so…without any more of this-let's begin!**

**Pokémon is the product of Game Freak and Nintendo. I hold only the rights of my OCs…**

_One year later (prior to the last chapter of Sarecus' Journey)…_

"Get back here!"

"No way, Dad!"

"C'mon already!"

"Man is she fast!"

"Please don't tell me she inherited Speed Boost!"

These comments were made by Sarecus, Tana, Shade and Lyre as they chased Sarecus' child, Jewel. Right now, they are having a rough time capturing her. Soon, everyone gave up and sat on the couch, tired from chasing the Speed Boost-ed Torchic.

"Why…must…she be…so…fast?" Sarecus panted.

"I…have no idea," Lyre said, "Maybe you should ask Tana."

"I don't know…maybe she inherited Speed Boost…" Tana said.

"Well…whatever the reason, I don't think anyone can catch her…"

"Sarecus, why was Jewel running around?" Sarecus turned to see his mother holding her Torchic grandchild.

"Mom…how in the world did you catch her?" Sarecus asked.

"Simple: I gave her ice cream," Shelia responded. **(A/N: Fire-types LOVE ICE CREAM!)**

Sarecus' eyes widen when his mother said that.

"Ice…cream?" Sarecus said.

"Yeah…it's her favorite treat. Something she must've picked up from you," Shelia giggled.

Sarecus grunted as he was handed his daughter, whose beak was slathered with vanilla milk.

"Vanilla Ice Cream taste good…while it's cold," Jewel chirped.

"Sure, honey. Next time you do that…no more ice cream," Sarecus smiled.

"No fair, daddy!" Jewel whined.

"All's fair in love and war…and you know daddy loves you, right?" Sarecus smiled.

"Yep! My dad's the best!" Jewel smiled.

As he hugged his daughter, Sarecus looked at Tana with a smile.

"She gets all this hyperactivity from you, I'm afraid," Sarecus smiled.

"Whatever, hon. Jewel, it's time to train," Tana smiled.

Jewel hopped out of Sarecus' arms and followed her mother outside. Sarecus sighed as he looked out the window.

_Man…a year has happen since I met N… _

After N visited Sarecus and Souren, he disappeared without a trace. Afterwards, many changes have happened. Xentus was now named the official Champion of Unova and he moved his mom and Sarecus over to Aspertia City, where Souren's dad is now living. Souren came to visit after he took a little training journey in Hoenn and then stayed with his dad and mom. The two friends always made a day to visit Dragonspiral Tower, where they saw N communicate with Nova. Now, Sarecus was settling down as he raised his daughter and loving every minute of it. However, he missed having a journey to go on as well as training his Pokémon for battles. Suddenly, he heard a knock on the door, knocking him out of his trance.

"Huh? I wonder whose there," Sarecus said. He got up and opened the door to see Souren and Nova at his door. "Hey guys!" Sarecus smiled.

"Hey, Sarecus! There's something you need to see!" Souren said.

"What is it?" Sarecus asked.

Souren answered by turning on the television.

–Breaking News! A group of villains have attacked a trainer in Virbank City! We let you more as the day progress-

"What?" Sarecus said angrily.

"Yeah…wanna check it out?" Souren asked.

"Hmm…I have to take care of Jewel," Sarecus sighed.

"It's ok! Bring Jewel with you…I don't think Tana would mind," Souren said.

"I wouldn't mind what?"

Souren looked and saw Tana leaning on the wall, smiling.

"Oh, Tana! Oh, um, I was…" Souren stammered.

"It's ok. Sarecus take Jewel with you," Tana smiled.

"Are you sure?" Sarecus asked. Tana laughed as she tossed Sarecus five Pokéballs, which belong to Lyre, Zola, Sasha, Say'ri, and herself.

"I am. Plus, I'll be there to watch you, along with my girls," Tana purred.

Sarecus shivered when Tana said that as he dashed upstairs with Tana following.

"Wow…" Souren smiled.

"Really…I never seen Sarecus run so fast!" Nova said.

Soon, Sarecus was coming downstairs with Jewel on his shoulder, smiling widely.

"We're going on a journey!" Jewel squealed.

Suddenly, she hopped of Sarecus' shoulder and landed in Tana's arms.

"Good one, honey!" Tana smiled.

"Thanks, mommy!" Jewel smiled.

Sarecus shook his head as he got to the door.

"This…will be interesting!" Sarecus smiled.

Before Sarecus could step outside, his mom came out of the kitchen.

"Sarecus…where are you going?" Shelia asked.

"Oh…um, I was going out," Sarecus said.

"Ok…but don't forget to check in on Shade," Shelia smiled.

"Right," Sarecus said.

Sarecus ran back upstairs and looked in Shade's bedroom and saw her sleeping peacefully.

"Aw…" Sarecus smiled. He then rubbed her baby bump as she purred in her sleep.

_Another child of mine…hmm, I hope Shade will be good while I'm gone…_

Sarecus turned around and saw Sasha in the doorway.

"Hey, Sasha…" Sarecus smiled, "I'm just here, checking on my darling here. I'm just worrying about..."

"Don't worry. We have Viriza watching over her," Sasha smiled.

"…Good," Sarecus said.

The two left the room, unknowingly realizing that Shade was awake and heard all Sarecus said.

_Viriza, huh? That sexy Sword of Justice doesn't know what's in store for her!_

_Downstairs…_

Sarecus came downstairs and saw that Souren had a smirk on his face.

"What?" Sarecus asked.

"Oh, nothing…just don't be surprised when you hear Shade dominate Viriza in a sex match," Souren smirked.

"What?! That'll…wait a sec…oh, boy," Sarecus sighed.

"Cheer up! Think about the new places that were built after our previous adventure!" Souren smiled.

"That's right! Can't wait!" Sarecus smiled.

"Let's go!" Souren cheered.

Before they could leave, Xentus showed up with a smile on his face.

"Hey, bro!" Sarecus cheered.

"Hey! Where are you guys going?" Xentus asked.

"We're going to find out what's going on in Virbank City," Sarecus smiled.

"That's good. Oh, and Souren-here's a letter for you," Xentus smiled.

Souren took the letter and looked at Xentus.

"What's this?" Souren asked.

"Read and find out. Well, see ya later!" Xentus said.

He then walked into the house, leaving Sarecus and Souren outside.

"Ok…let's go!" Sarecus said.

As the two walked, Souren looked at the letter that Xentus handed him and saw the Pokémon League symbol stamped on it.

_I wonder what this is…_

**And that's a wrap! The first chapter of the sequel is done and I'll be working on it nonstop! As always, please leave a review and have a happy battling day. Here's a little spoiler that will appear in the story (only two spoilers): Sarecus will finally meet the person that defeated his brother and have a match with said person! #GotItMemorized?!**


	2. The Return of Neo-Team Plasma!

**Well…I'm back with the second chapter! We're really hitting the ground running with this new story. Here's a little recap: Sarecus is trying to find out who the new villains are, his team is set to go…and Souren receives a letter from the Pokémon League! Wonder what is in it? Newsflash: Sarecus gets another Pokémon! Who'll be, you ask? Hint: Reveal in Direct! Let's go!**

**Disclaimer: Pokémon is not owned by me but instead it's owned by Game Freak and Nintendo!**

Sarecus and Souren were walking down Route 19, connecting Aspertia City with Floccesy Town.

"Wow…this place is beautiful," Sarecus said.

"Well, we'll be hitting the new city in no time!" Souren smiled.

Jewel then hopped off of Sarecus' shoulder and began bouncing all around.

"Yay! So much fun! Outside is so beautiful!" Jewel cried.

Sarecus smiled as he saw his beautiful daughter run around the area…in Sarecus' eyesight.

"How does it feel to be a dad?" Souren asked.

"Well, it's a lot of hard work…" Sarecus said, "But it's rewarding at the end."

"I hope to relate to that," Souren smiled.

"What do you mean?" Sarecus asked.

"Well…I got Maylene and Sky pregnant…and I think Nova is, too…" Souren muttered.

"Wow…you got three females pregnant in just a couple of months…respect," Sarecus smiled.

"Thanks…hey, since we're nearing Floccesy Town, why don't we visit Alder?" Souren asked.

"Sure!" Sarecus cheered.

The two friends rushed forward and entered the colorful town that is Floccesy.

"Man…this place is beautiful," Souren said.

"Let's see…I think Alder's house is this way," Sarecus responded.

The two friends rushed toward a house on the left of the city. The house was large and had a battlefield in the front the house.

"So…Alder sure did get a nice country home here," Souren smiled.

Suddenly, a Genesect Pokémorph popped out of the door and slammed Sarecus to the ground. Her body was an inch taller than Sarecus, had purple metal plates on her legs, arms and body, leaving some of her mocha skin showing. Her D-cup breasts were covered by a plated bra that was silver. On her back sported a cannon arm with a multi-colored square in it.

"Hi, Mister Sarecus!" she yipped.

"Oh…hey," Sarecus grunted.

He lifted the Pokémorph off of him and got up off the ground.

"Man…who are you?" Souren asked.

"I'm Mary! My mom and dad are inside!" Mary cried.

She pulled Sarecus' arm as she dragged him inside, with Souren smiling as he followed. When they entered, they saw Alder drinking tea as Jenny trained a kid and his newly caught Larvesta.

"Hey, Alder," Sarecus smiled.

"Oh, hey! How are you guys?" Alder smiled.

"We're good…but I'm wondering about this Genesect here," Souren said.

"Well, me and Jenny searched N's castle again and saw Mary here, injured but alive," Alder replied, "Jenny brought her back and nursed her back to perfect health."

"Yeah! They took good care of me!" Mary smiled.

"Huh…so, Alder. Did you hear about the villains that attacked that trainer in Virbank City?" Sarecus asked.

"Yeah…but a good place to start asking would be Floccesy Ranch," Alder said, "I've heard reports from the ranch heads spotting shady characters appearing around."

"Thanks!" Sarecus said.

Sarecus then turned and smiled as Mary was hugging Souren tightly, not letting him go.

"Mary…why are you…hugging me?!" Souren gasped.

Mary, with a vivid blush on her cheeks, just rubbed her head against Souren's chest.

"Looks like Mary likes you. Why don't you take her on your journey?" Alder smiled

"That...that's fine…" Souren wheezed, struggling in Mary's tight grip.

"Oh, yay!" she squealed.

"Hmph…c'mon lovebirds. Let's head to the ranch," Sarecus said.

The trio then left Alder's house and headed to Route 20, which led to the ranch west of the Town.

"Hmm…nothing out of the ordinary…" Sarecus said.

"Well…let's go inside to see more," Souren said.

The duo entered the ranch and saw two people looking around the area, confused. The two friends rushed forward and asked what was wrong.

"Oh! Our two Herdiers are missing!" the male ranch head cried.

"We think they're still in the ranch," the female ranch head responded.

"Ok! We'll look for your Pokémon!" Sarecus smiled.

After talking to the ranch heads, Sarecus and Souren left and entered the left side of the ranch.

"Alright. Souren, you look for one Herdier on the right of this ranch, and I'll look on the left," Sarecus said, "We'll keep in contact via XV2."

"Ok! Let the search for Herdier begin!" Souren cheered.

Souren searched the left half of the ranch while Sarecus searched the right. After a few minutes, Souren contacted Sarecus through the XV2.

"I found one Herdier! Hope you can find the other," Souren reported.

"Thanks Souren. I'll go in double time," Sarecus replied.

Sarecus ran off to the upright corner of the ranch when he saw a person in black rushing away.

"Huh? Wonder what that shady guy is up to?" Sarecus asked, "Jewel, let's go!"

"Right, daddy!" Jewel replied.

The duo rushed towards the dark figure and they finally cornered the figure.

"Now we finally…huh?" Sarecus said, "No way..."

He saw the shaded figure was wearing a black outfit with a black beret on his head. On his chest was the Team Plasma's emblem, now surrounded by a white edge.

"Team…Plasma?" Sarecus asked.

"Huh? Oh, it's you! The brat that almost killed our leader!" the grunt growled.

"What? With those injuries, Ghestis couldn't have lived?!" Sarecus growled.

"Ha! Shows what you know!" the grunt laughed, "Now, master Ghestis has a new plan…but you won't see it!"

"You gonna stop me?" Sarecus smiled.

"Hmph! Go, Magnemite!" the grunt shouted.

The grunt released the strong Steel/Electric Pokémon and smiled.

"What's your Pokémon?" the grunt said.

Before Sarecus could choose his Pokémon, Jewel hopped off Sarecus' shoulder and stared down the grunt.

"You big meanie!" she cried, "I'll defeat you!"

"Jewel… I can't…" Sarecus began.

"Don't stop me! I want to battle!" she cried.

"O-ok," Sarecus smiled, "Begin with Flamethrower!"

Jewel unleashed a powerful plume of flames at Magnemite, causing severe damage.

"Now…use Bounce!" Sarecus said.

Jewel bounced up in the air before she slammed her foot against Magnemite, causing it to faint.

"What?" the grunt asked.

"Now…what is Ghestis' plan?" Sarecus demanded.

"You'll find out…but here, take this Herdier," the grunt said, "This is a worthless Pokémon…"

Before Sarecus could say anything, the grunt disappeared, leaving behind the sleeping Herdier.

"So…that means Team Plasma's back…" Sarecus trailed.

He picked up the sleeping Herdier and carried it to the entrance. When he reached the entrance, Souren ran over and grabbed the Herdier out of his arms.

"I got it…give me a minute," Souren smiled.

After a minute, Souren came out of the ranch and looked at Sarecus, who had a disgruntled look on his face.

"What's wrong?" Souren asked.

Sarecus looked at his friend and frowned.

"Team Plasma…is back," Sarecus replied. "What?" Souren said, "Are you serious?" "Yeah…they were behind the trouble in Virbank City," Sarecus said.

"Well, since Virbank City is one and a half miles from here, let's go check it out," Souren said.

"Ok…maybe we can get an idea for Ghestis' true plan," Sarecus replied.

The two friends rushed out of the ranch hoping to make it to the city in time…

_Meanwhile…_

A cruise liner was closing in of Virbank Port, ready to dock. On that liner was a teenage warrior that had a beautiful Snivy resting on his shoulders.

"Angel…are we there?" the Snivy asked.

"Yeah…it's been a year…and now I'm back," The warrior smiled…

**That's all, folks! So sorry of the long time to update. I have been struggling with writing, what with all of **_**Pokémon X and Y **_**news leaking left and right, as well as trying to establish my YouTube Channel by October 1****st****-so that's that. But I'm back, so no worries…a little note. If you have any hints or tips I could use to do this channel, as well as nice webcam software, I would gladly appreciate it! Also…since **_**Sarecus' New Adventure **_**airs three weeks from now, I'm trying to finish this storyline. "If I don't do so in the allotted time, I must warn that the first chapter will contain spoilers that I will not explain until the appointed time. So….that's all! Please read and review-and for a little hint of the next chapter-it's going to be a Choice Chapter!**

**#GotItMemorized?**


	3. Return of the Graceful Assassin!

**Hola! How are my Fanfiction friends? I'm back for another chapter of **_**Team Plasma's Revenge**_**, and this one is going to be an Ultimate Choice Chapter! Also, this chapter is another collaboration chapter with me and my good friend, SerpentSpirit! This one is the special 'The Return!' **

**Notice: I have an URGENT announcement for an OC submission!**

_In Virbank Port…_

The ship's final siren blared through the air as the ship docked in the port. As the passengers walked off, one jumped in the air and landed on the bridge. He had black hair (like Ventus) with pinkish streaks running through it, a scar shaped like a star on his cheek, a sleeveless gi that had the kanji for 'Warrior' and 'Flower' on his back, Kung fu shoes, and the katana that had the kanji 'Love' on the blade on his side. On his head was a curious Snivy that cheered in happiness.

"Yay! We're back, Angel," she cried.

"Yes, Hana…we're back," Tenshi smiled.

As he looked at the sea, he recalled what happened the past month…

(_Flashback_)

_Tenshi, Hana and Kisaki were at the top of the cliff at the beach, heads bowed. In front of them was a silver slab with the words: HERE RESTS SOTA, WHO WAS OUR BROTHER. FOREVER HE LIVES IN OUR HEARTS…AND FOREVER HE LIVES ON THE OTHER SIDE-PARADISE. Tears streamed down Tenshi's face as Hana solemnly placed the bouquet of flowers she had collected down in front of the stone. Suddenly, Hana rushed over to her mother and hugged her, tears wetting her mother's tail. Kisaki coiled her tail gently around her daughter and sung a soothing melody. Tenshi walked over to Kisaki and sat down next to her, his head leaning on her body, letting himself lose himself in the melody. When Kisaki's melody ended, she moved toward the grave and placed her gift: a Dragon Scale. _

_"This is not much…" she said, her voice slightly breaking, "But I will always remember you, my son." _

_She then returned to her position as Tenshi faced the grave. _

_"Sota…rest, my brother," Tenshi said. _

_He then bowed to Sota's grave and then sat on the ground by Kisaki. The three of them gave a moment of silence…in honor of Sota. When two minutes went by, Hana was the first to speak. _

_"Angel?" she asked. _

_Tenshi did not respond, but he nodded-the signal for Hana to continue. _

_"A-are you going back?" she asked. _

_"I…" Tenshi looked at his hand…at which he balled into a fist._

_ "I have to…I have to make sure no one will suffer the same fate as Sota…I…Have to…" Tenshi finished. _

_Tenshi sighed and grabbed the Hurricane Morpher on his side. _

_"Galaxy…" He said. _

_A few thunderbolts were released from the morpher and when the thunderbolts collided, Galaxy appeared. _

_"Tenshi…" she began._

_ She then looked at Sota's grave and lowered her head in respect. Afterwards, she turned to him._

_ "…it's over…they have fallen," Galaxy said. _

_Tenshi shook his head as anger swell up in him._

_ "No…I can sense them…including that cockroach Ghestis…it's not over…" _

_He turned to the grave, tears still flowing, before his rage exploded. _

_"How can you say it's over?! Those terrorists…took my precious friend away from me! I can sense Ghestis' ki! I can sense the dark energy from Unova! How can you say it's over?! Tell me!" Tenshi raged. _

_Galaxy flinched from Tenshi's words, which Kisaki rushed up and looked at her son angrily._

_"Why are you mad at her? Galaxy is not the one to blame!" Kisaki scolded. _

_Tenshi listened to his mother and fell onto her, his head on her neck, tears flowing strongly. Kisaki wrapped her tail around him and he hugged back. _

_"I…miss him," he mourned. _

_"I know you do, honey. So does the whole forest. Many have been here. The important thing is…Sota resides in our hearts. Remember what your friend said," Kisaki said._

_ Tenshi remember how Sarecus stopped him from finishing Ghestis off, and the words he said. _

"Honor Sota by living your life as you promised him," Sarecus said.

_"That's right," Tenshi said._

_ Kisaki moved her head and looked at Tenshi. _

_"I may have not met him…but I believe he is the friend you need," Kisaki said. _

_"He is. Sorry…I wonder how Sarecus would react to how I'm acting," Tenshi said. _

_"He would understand. He feels your pain," Galaxy smiled. _

_"Thanks…and you're right…" Tenshi said. _

_"Well, then…If you're ready, I am," Galaxy replied. _

_"Wait…I'm coming, too," Hana said. _

_Tenshi kneeled down and pet her head._

_ "I know you do…but…" Tenshi began._

_ Hana wrapped her tail around his wrist and made the cutest eyes at him. _

_"Please, Angel?" she asked sweetly._

_ Tenshi smiled and picked her up. _

_"You know I can't resist you," Tenshi said. _

_Hana smiled right back, giving Tenshi the energy to continue. He then looked at Kisaki, who nodded. _

_"It's fine…but please be careful, my son," Kisaki said._

_ "I will, mother," Tenshi said._

_ "Well…we await your return, Graceful Assassin," Kisaki replied…_

_-Flashback ends-_

Tenshi looked to the sky and saw Vamp, his young Noivern, and Senshi, the brave Braviary, fly close to him. On Senshi's back was Shinrin, the Grovyle Assassin, in a meditation stance.

"Shinrin?" Tenshi asked, surprised she came.

"I came at my own will…" she said.

Tenshi smiled as the Grovyle got off Senshi's back and walked over to Tenshi.

"This time…don't spare him," she said, "I'm going on ahead. Just…try to keep up."

She dashed away, leaving Tenshi with the Grasswhistle, an item to summon her.

"Hmm…" Tenshi said.

"Angel…what are we gonna do first?" Hana asked.

"Let's explore the town. Vamp, Senshi, scout out the city. If you spot something, let me know," he said.

The two Flying Types nodded and took to the skies, leaving Tenshi at the port.

"Let's head to the Pokémon center," Tenshi said, "Maybe we can find out some things…"

_Virbank City entrance…_

Sarecus, Jewel, and Souren walked into Virbank City and was surprised to see how the city looked.

"Wow…we should've come here on our initial journey," Sarecus said.

"Yeah…it's amazing how it looks…" Souren said.

"Well…let's head to the Pokémon center. Jewel needs a little check-up," Sarecus said.

"No way, daddy! I don't want to go!" Jewel cried.

"But don't you want to become like your mother, a strong and healthy Blaziken?" Sarecus asked.

"Yes!" Jewel cried.

"Well…you need a check-up," Sarecus said.

"Ok, daddy!" Jewel replied.

Souren looked at Sarecus and smiled.

_Very smart, Sarecus…I guess. _

The trio walked into the center and, after checking in, sat in the waiting room. While they waited, Tenshi walked into the center and saw Sarecus, Souren, and a discolored Torchic.

"Hey, Sarecus," Tenshi said.

"Huh? Oh, Tenshi! How have you been?" Sarecus asked.

"Fine. And you, Souren?" Tenshi said.

"I'm okay…never worse," Souren smiled.

"Huh…" Tenshi smiled, "Um, Sarecus…who's that Torchic?"

"Her name is Jewel, and she's my daughter," Sarecus said.

Tenshi raised an eyebrow at Sarecus with a smile on his face.

"You mean…" Tenshi began.

"That she is my biological daughter, yes," Sarecus said, "Jewel, say hi."

Jewel walked over to Tenshi and smiled.

"Hi, mister Tenshi!" she smiled.

"How are you, little one?" Tenshi asked.

"I'm fine!" she chirped.

"Hmm…Hana, there's someone here to meet," Tenshi smiled.

Hana got off of Tenshi's head and stood in front of Jewel.

"Hi, my name is Hana. Please to meet you," Hana said.

"My name is Jewel! You want to play?" Jewel asked.

"Sure!" Hana smiled.

The two rushed off into the Pokéchild playpen, leaving Sarecus, Souren and Tenshi in the lobby.

"So, my friends. What are you doing in Virbank City?" Tenshi asked.

"Well…" Souren began.

"Ghestis is back with a new Team Plasma," Sarecus trembled.

"Hmm…so what I felt was real," Tenshi hummed.

"But I thought Ghestis was near death! He couldn't survive those injuries," Souren shouted.

"Yeah…so who is really pulling the strings?" Sarecus asked.

"No one would resurrect Ghestis, would they?" Souren asked.

"I don't know…" Tenshi said, "I sensed Ghestis' ki from Goldriver..."

"I remember that grunt said that Ghestis had a new plan…" Sarecus mumbled.

"Hmm…I guess we'll wait and see…huh?" Tenshi said.

The three friends looked and saw a trainer rushed in with her Emolga in her arms.

"What happened?" Sarecus asked.

"Nurse Joy, can you help me?" she said.

"Sure, dear. Audino, please get the stretcher," Joy responded.

The Pokémon rushed out, placed the injured Emolga onto the bed, and then rushed it to the ER. Sarecus got up and walked over to the little girl.

"What happened, dear?" Sarecus asked.

"Some meanie in a black uniform attacked me and Emolga saved me…sniff…" she said.

"Did he have an emblem with a 'P' on his uniform?" Sarecus questioned.

"Yes…" she replied.

"Where was this at?" Sarecus asked.

"The port...they're holding the captain hostage," she finished.

Sarecus nodded and whistled to his friends to come over.

"What's up?" Souren asked.

"They're here…" Sarecus droned.

Tenshi's fists shook before relaxing them.

"Let's go after them, then," Tenshi said.

The three friends, with the exceptions of Hana and Jewel, rushed out of the center and ran to the port. When they arrived, Sarecus saw three Plasma Grunts fighting off a Braviary and another Pokémon that looked like a gargoyle bat.

"Good job, Vamp and Senshi," Tenshi smiled, "We'll take it from here."

The two Pokémon smiled and took to the air, leaving the grunts with the three teens.

"Wha…oh, it's you brats that killed master Ghestis!" one growled.

"So…Ghestis is dead?" Sarecus growled.

"Hmph! We're not telling you. Go, Magnezone!" another grunt said.

"Let's go, Liepard!" the first grunt said.

"I choose you, Garbodor!" the last grunt said.

The three grunts released their Pokémon onto the field, smiling.

"Let's do this, Sasha!" Sarecus smiled.

"Pearl, time for slicing!" Souren smirked.

"Senshi…time for battle…" Tenshi said.

The three Pokémon appeared on the field and were ready to battle.

"Sasha, use Aura Rasengan!" Sarecus shouted.

"Pearl, use Ice Barrage!" Souren yelled.

"Senshi, use Sky Breaker!" Tenshi smiled.

The three Pokémon attacked the grunts' Pokémon and knocked them all out of commission.

"What? These brats are strong," one grunt said.

"Doesn't matter…let's return to the base!" another said.

They tossed a smoke bomb, blinding Sarecus, Souren, and Tenshi, and when the smoke cleared…the grunts were gone.

"Damn…they got away," Sarecus growled.

"Don't worry…we'll meet them again," Souren said.

"Right…" Tenshi said.

"Well, let's go back at the center and rest up," Sarecus said.

The teens and their Pokémon returned to the center, where Tenshi introduce Senshi and Vamp the Noivern to Sarecus and Souren.

"Wow…a Pokémon from the Kalos region…" Sarecus smiled.

"Never thought I would hear that…" Souren said.

Suddenly, a glow came from Souren's pocket, freaking him out.

"What the…?" Souren said.

He got up and rushed to the bathroom, leaving Sarecus and Tenshi.

"So Tenshi…what are you gonna do next?" Sarecus asked.

"Well…I'll probably journey around Unova again," Tenshi said.

"Well, why don't you journey with us?" Sarecus asked.

"You know my stand on that," Tenshi replied.

"I know you are just getting to respect trainers…but I promise I can change your mind," Sarecus said.

"I don't know, Sarecus…" Tenshi replied.

"If you do travel with us…I'll release my Pokémon," Sarecus smiled.

Tenshi looked at Sarecus with wide eyes, surprised.

"Why would you…" Tenshi asked.

"When I hang around you, I feel the true love you have for your Family," Sarecus said, "And I want to obtain that in my life."

"Wow…I guess…I…" Tenshi said.

"Don't rush your answer. Wait 'til tomorrow," Sarecus said.

Tenshi nodded as he headed to his room with Hana while Sarecus got up with Jewel, who was tired from her escapades and slept in his arms.

"Hmm…I think I forced a choice on Tenshi and myself…well…I have a choice," Sarecus said.

**Boom! So sorry for the long wait. College does this to me…just one more week! So…the last part is leading to the Choice of the chapter: Should Tenshi journey with Sarecus or should he go alone? And Should Sarecus follow the ideals of the Family? You have three days to choose-please, please choose! I need your help-this choice affects the whole story…including the sequel!**

**Also, thanks to all who submitted their OCs…but it's a lot of MALE OCs. I need just One Female OC for the story. However-I have the little specifications that need to be in:**

**Have a team of ALL FEMALE Pokémon!**

**Have a back-story to why she has an all female Pokémon team (no 'it's her specialty')**

**Personality contrast to Sarecus, Souren, Ayane, or Skyla**

**I do need this for the story…to balance the male-to-female OC ratio. All in all, thank you for reading and please review and choose! #GotItMemorized?**

**Note: I'm starting my YouTube channel tomorrow-named Game Fanatic!**


	4. A Force of Mega Proportions!

**Welcome back! So sorry of the late update. You know how it goes: life kicking ass, going to school, working tirelessly-the usual day. But I have come back, so no worries! Any who, I have tally the votes and the results are good. I love this so much! I appreciate all your reviews and support. Now let's get started!**

_Next morning…_

Sarecus walked out of the Pokémon center and saw Tenshi staring at the sea.

"Hey, Tenshi," Sarecus said.

"Hey, Sarecus…I have thought about what you asked," Tenshi replied.

"And?" Sarecus asked.

"I…cannot journey with you yet," Tenshi said.

"Why's that?" Sarecus replied.

"Well…I have to deal with an inner beast…and I don't want any of my friends to get hurt," Tenshi explained.

"I understand…and I have decided to take one step at a time," Sarecus smiled.

"Huh?" Tenshi asked.

Sarecus grabbed one Pokéball off his waist and released Sasha from it.

"Huh? Sarecus, did you need me?" Sasha asked.

Sarecus smiled as he broke the Pokéball in two, and giving one half of it to Sasha.

"You are my heart, Sasha…and I can't see you imprisoned in a capsule," Sarecus said.

"Really? But why did you-"

"You was my first love…so you have the first gift," Sarecus replied.

"Oh…" Sasha smiled.

She gave Sarecus a kiss on his cheek and hugged him.

"Well…I guess you're on your way," Tenshi smiled.

"Thanks…" Sarecus said.

"Well…even though I can't journey with you all the way, I can go with you to Nimbasa City," Tenshi smiled.

"That's good…now all we need to do is get Souren," Sarecus said.

Suddenly, Souren, Jewel, and Hana ran out of the center and rushed to the port.

"What's your hurry?" Sarecus asked.

"Come to the port!" Souren yelled, "It's worth it!"

Sarecus and Tenshi shrugged as they headed to the port. When they got to the port, they saw the captain standing next to his boat, smiling.

"Welcome all! I am pleased to say that this ferry is free to ride today!" the captain said, "All aboard to Castelia City!"

Sarecus, Souren, and Tenshi rushed to the ticket counter to gain their tickets onto the ferry. Soon, the three friends board the ferry and headed to Castelia City…

_In Castelia City…_

When the ferry docked in the Prime Pier, Sarecus rushed out of the ferry and raised his hands in the air.

"Ahh, Castelia City! How beautiful!" Sarecus sighed.

Tenshi walked off the ferry with Hana and Jewel following and looked up at the tallest spire of Castelia City.

"Wow…this place is huge!" Jewel smiled.

"I can't believe it…" Hana awed.

"Hmm…such a big city…" Tenshi said.

"Trust me, Tenshi…it's bigger than it appears," Souren smiled.

Sarecus, Tenshi, and Souren walked out of the pier and journeyed through the urban jungle. After going through Apple Alley, the trio decided to head out through the Central Plaza. When they arrived, they saw a man standing near the exit to Route 4 with his Klink floating above him. He had blond hair with a strand of blue hair rising up, wore glasses, and had on a lab coat with an interesting device in hand.

"Huh?" Sarecus asked.

The stranger turned around and eyed Sasha with interest.

"Amazing…" he said.

He walked over and scanned Sasha with his device.

"Um…what are you doing?" Sasha asked.

"I' scanning your power levels…and I must say, I am impressed at you," he replied.

"Well…thank you," Sasha gushed.

"Um…who are you…and what are you talking about?" Sarecus asked.

"My name is Colress and I'm a scientist studying Pokémon hidden potential," he replied.

"A Pokémon's hidden potential?" Souren asked.

"Yes! We know Pokémon are strong and reliable…but there is untapped power that is inside each and every Pokémon," Colress said, "And I want to find out what it is."

"Hmm…sounds promising," Souren said.

"Hmm…" Tenshi said, watching Colress.

"Well…that's good. C'mon, guys-to Nimbasa City!" Sarecus cheered.

"Umm…that may not be a good idea…" Colress said.

"Why's that?" Souren asked.

"Well…a sandstorm appeared in the Desert Resort…and many-people and Pokémon alike-have evacuated the area," Colress said.

"Do you know what caused it?" Souren asked.

"Hmm…no idea…but I did see two people in red suits rushed through there," Colress responded.

"Ok…we'll be careful," Sarecus smiled.

The three friends rushed through Central Plaza, leaving Colress in the plaza.

"Hmm…those three look like they will bring out the hidden potential in their partners," Colress smiled.

_En route to Desert Resort…_

Sarecus, Souren, Tenshi and Sasha rushed through Route 4 until they reached the entrance to Desert Resort. The pathway was covered in sand and they could see the sand twister in the back.

"Whoa…how can we get through there?" Sarecus asked.

"Like this! Vamp, use Boomburst!" Tenshi smiled.

The young Noivern unleashed a burst of sound that disrupted the sand and created a passageway.

"This way!" Tenshi said.

The three friends rushed through and entered a pathway to the Desert Resort.

"Now what?" Sarecus said.

"Here-a little protection," Souren smiled.

He passed two pairs of Go-Goggles to Tenshi and Sarecus.

"Where did you get these?" Sarecus asked.

"My mom packed it for me-said not to get blinded by sand," Souren said.

"Hmm…how thoughtful," Tenshi smiled.

"C'mon! Let's go!" Sasha cried.

The group exited the pathway and entered the sandstorm-ridden Desert Resort. When they entered the area, they were hit by a powerful gust.

"Man…we…won't make it through this storm," Sarecus growled.

"I know! Rin, use Barrier!" Souren said.

He released the timid Mewtwo and she created a barrier around them, protecting them from the sandstorm.

"Thanks, Rin," Sarecus smiled.

"No problem…!" Rin began.

Suddenly, she began to tingle as she felt something suppress her powers.

"What's wrong?" Souren asked.

"I feel the presence of a stronger Pokémon!" Rin trembled.

"What kind of Pokémon?" Sarecus asked.

"I…I can't tell…it's surrounded by confusion and anger," Rin replied.

"Calm down, Rin. We'll find out what Pokémon it is," Tenshi said.

Rin's trembling calmed down and she continued to walk along through the sandstorm. After walking for some time, Sarecus spotted two people run out of the storm and tossed out two Pokéballs. The Pokémon the two people released were Houndoom and Heatmor.

"What in the world are they doing'?" Sarecus asked.

"It looks like they're trying to imprison whatever that's in that sand twister," Souren said.

"We can't let that happen!" Tenshi growled.

"Tell you what: You and Souren stop them," Sarecus said, "I'll get into the twister and see what's what."

"How are you gonna get through the sand?" Souren asked.

"Sasha, can you create a barrier of aura to protect us?" Sarecus asked.

"Yep! Let's go, Sarecus!" Sasha smiled.

"Ok! We'll meet back at the pathway!" Souren smiled.

The friends split up-Tenshi and Souren heading to the suspicious people while Sarecus and Sasha penetrated the sand twister.

_With Tenshi and Souren…_

"Look!" Tenshi shouted.

Souren looked and saw the two Fire-Type Pokémon using Flamethrower and Fire Blast simultaneously at the sand twister. The sand twister batted away the attacks, but small chunks of sand were crystallized and fell to the ground.

"Sin, use Hydro Pump!" Souren yelled.

"Vamp, use Hurricane!" Tenshi said.

Sin was released from her capsule as she unleashed a powerful torrent of water at the Fire Pokémon while Vamp whipped up his own order of a sand twister that combined with Sin's Hydro Pump, creating a water vortex. The combination attack swamped the Pokémon, people, and half of the sand twister, creating a muddy area.

"Good call on that Hurricane, Tenshi," Souren smiled.

"I appreciate it, Souren," Tenshi replied, "Now, let's find out what's going on!"

_With Sarecus and Sasha…_

Sarecus and Sasha were able to penetrate through the sandstorm and wound up in the eye of the storm: the Relic Castle.

"Whoa…never thought I would be here again…" Sarecus said.

"Let's stop dawdling and enter this castle!" Sasha growled.

She punched through the wall that was blocking the entrance and stormed inside. Sarecus looked at the hole in the wall and shuddered.

"Note: Don't make ANY of them angry," Sarecus mumbled to himself.

The duo walked in and was welcomed to a sinkhole that sucked them straight to the bottom.

"Whoa!" Sarecus shouted.

"AHH!" Sasha screamed.

Soon, they hit the bottom of the castle leading to a single door that had a strange pink glow coming from inside.

"Okay…let's be cautious when entering this place," Sarecus said.

"Don't be such a baby, Sarecus!" Sasha huffed.

The duo entered the area and saw that the place was a simple hallway leading to a Pokémon that was sitting on a throne. The Pokémon had purple skin that complimented her pink tail that was swaying behind her. Her hips were wide in order to support her tail as she stood on her feet and looked at Sarecus and Sasha.

"That's Mewtwo…" Sasha said.

"That's…Impossible…" Sarecus grunted.

Mewtwo looked at the two intruders that entered and growled with menace.

"Why are you here?!" she roared.

Sarecus and Sasha had to stand their ground as they were hit by a shock wave of aura that could have smashed them to the wall.

"Whoa…she's strong…" Sarecus grunted, "Can you read her aura, Sasha?"

"Let me try…" Sasha winced.

She opened her eyes as she scanned the Mewtwo in front of her using aura.

"I detect some form of energy inside her that doesn't reside within Rin," Sasha replied.

"What kind of energy?" Sarecus asked.

"I can't tell…she's suppressing my aura," Sasha said.

"Why are you here?!" Mewtwo roared, "Are you with those two grunts?"

"What do you mean?" Sarecus asked.

"I'm talking about the idiots in red!" Mewtwo yelled.

"Oh…no! We're not with them!" Sarecus replied.

"I see…so what brings you here?" she demanded.

"We're trying to find out the cause of the sandstorm," Sarecus replied.

"I'm the one who's causing it," Mewtwo smiled.

"Well, stop! People and Pokémon live in this area!" Sarecus said.

"And who is going to stop me? You?!" Mewtwo laughed.

Sarecus growled as he began going into his Link mode while Sasha began focusing her power. Mewtwo stopped laughing as she saw a Linked Sarecus and Sasha in a battle stance in front of her.

"You dare challenge me to a battle? Hmm…this should be fun!" Mewtwo laughed.

_Tenshi and Souren…_

Tenshi and Souren ran over to the two people in red suits and saw that they looked…fashionable.

"Who are you idiots?" Tenshi asked.

The two 'idiots' looked at each other, got up, and did a pose, making Souren sigh in disgust.

"We're Team Flare! And we are here to capture an experiment gone missing!" one shouted.

"Team Flare? Where are you from?" Souren asked.

"And what experiment are you talking about?" Tenshi demanded.

"Like we would tell you! Let's go, Houndoom!" the other grunt shouted.

The grunt's Houndoom shook off the mud that accumulated on her fur and got into a battle stance.

"Sin, return…Rin, get ready to battle!" Souren smiled.

"Senshi, let's show 'em the true power of Nature!" Tenshi smiled.

"Heatmor, get up and use Fire Spin!" the Grunt A shouted.

The Heatmor dug himself out of the mud and unleashed a twister of flames at Senshi and Rin.

"Rin, use Shadow Ball!" Souren smiled.

Rin created a sphere of shadowy energy and launched it at the Fire Spin, dissipating it.

"What? Houndoom, use Fire Blast!" Grunt B commanded.

Houndoom unleashed a star of fire at Tenshi and Souren that grew in power with every distance.

"Senshi, use Blazing Arrow!" Tenshi smirked.

Senshi used the Fire Blast to his advantage as he rushed through it and was surrounded by flames as he smashed into Houndoom.

"No way…" Grunt A said.

"Now…what experiment Pokémon is in there?" Souren asked.

"It's like her…" Grunt B trembled, pointing at Rin.

"Another…Mewtwo?!" Tenshi shouted.

However, when they turned around, the two grunts were gone.

"What the hell?" Souren asked.

"Don't worry about them…Sarecus is in trouble…" Tenshi said.

The two friends turned around and looked at the sand twister that was now going out of control…

_Sarecus and Sasha…_

Sarecus was flung back into Sasha, who stood her ground and caught Sarecus before he was smashed to the wall.

"Damn…she's strong," Sarecus panted.

The duo looked at Mewtwo, who was different than before. She was now slimmer as she had a ponytail that ended in the color of her tail, a 'headband' of sorts, and was now floating in the air.

"What are you?" Sasha asked.

"I am a more powerful Mewtwo…and I plan to destroy all humans!" Mewtwo roared.

She began glowing as her body morphed again, blinding Sarecus and Sasha. When the transformation was finished, she was now taller than before, her arms and legs more bulky, her tail smaller and her body more hourglass than fitted. Sarecus was mesmerized by her beauty that he was caught off-guard by a roundhouse kick to the side.

_Damn…we can't beat her…but maybe we can TRICK her…_

Sarecus released his Link as he walked to Mewtwo. Mewtwo looked at Sarecus with a smug grin on her face before she noticed that he wasn't in any attack form.

"What is this trickery?" she asked.

"No trick…just a proposition," Sarecus smiled.

"Hmm…I'm listening," she said.

"First…what is your name?" Sarecus asked.

"My name is Maylena," she responded.

"Maylena…what a beautiful name," Sarecus said.

Maylena had a vivid blush on her face before shaking her head.

"Get on with your proposition," Maylena growled.

"If I can make you feel so good that you want more, will you stop your rampaging?" Sarecus asked.

Sasha was surprised to hear Sarecus say that, but smiled at where he was going with it.

_Hmm…this should be fun…_

Maylena looked at Sarecus with a smug grin on her face as she began to laugh.

"That's hilarious! There's no way you can…oh…" Maylena began.

She then noticed that Sarecus was under her, licking away at her moist treasure. Maylena began to tremble as she felt pleasure massaged her body so well that she could faint. Sarecus was continuing his actions onto the now trembling Mewtwo, loving the taste of her sweet juices and her sweat from the battle.

"Tastes good," Sarecus mumbled.

Sasha, growing insanely horny, walked over to the duo and began to kiss Maylena with a passion as she thrust two digits inside herself.

"W-wow…I didn't know you were this good…" Maylena moaned.

"I aim to please you right now," Sarecus smirked.

Maylena transformed back to normal as she barely stood there, her body jerking with pleasure. Sasha helped Maylena lie on the ground as she continued to assault Maylena's body.

"Oh, Arceus…I…I'm about to…to…" Maylena moaned.

"Do it…cum for me," Sarecus growled.

Maylena squirmed in pleasure as she felt her orgasm rise in energy.

"I'M CUMMING!" Maylena howled.

Sarecus was hit with a wave of Maylena's juices that tasted liked honeydews.

"Mmm…tastes good," Sarecus smiled.

Maylena looked at Sarecus with lust-filled eyes as she licked her lips.

"Put something in me," she purred.

Sarecus smiled as he removed his pants and boxers, revealing himself to her.

"So big…I'm going to love this…" she purred.

Sarecus lined up with her, rubbing his tip against her moist opening.

"Put it in!" she growled.

"Okay! Calm down, Maylena," Sarecus said.

He slowly entered her opening, enjoying the feeling of her pussy massaging him. Soon, he reached her sacred gate: her virginity. Sarecus hesitated…which all Maylena needed to push him to the ground and sink the rest of him into her, demolishing her hymen in one fell swoop.

"Grr…" Maylena grimaced.

Sarecus waited until he felt Maylena rubbed her hand on his chest, signaling him to continue. Sarecus began thrusting slowly into Maylena, enjoying how her inner walls massaged him so well.

"Maylena…your pussy….is heavenly," Sarecus moaned.

Maylena smiled as she leaned forward and gave him a kiss.

"You…are…amazing…" she replied.

Sasha, horny beyond belief, got jealous of Maylena dominating her lover and decided to pleasure herself using Sarecus' face. When she got near them, she placed her soaked pussy onto Sarecus' lips and rubbed herself.

"Master…please lick me," Sasha moaned.

Sarecus smiled as he stabbed his tongue into her opening, enjoying the taste of her juices.

"Ahh! More, Master!" Sasha moaned.

Maylena looked at the slutty Lucario and smiled as she transformed into her Y form.

"Wha…are you…doing?" Sasha panted.

"You'll see, my dear Lucario," Maylena purred.

Maylena then flex the tendril that was her ponytail and drove it up the horny Lucario's 'other' entrance.

"Ahh! It feels so good!" Sasha howled.

The two females came close and kissed sloppily as they received pleasure to the highest degree. However, Sarecus noticed that they were all close, so he began driving faster into Sasha and Maylena, causing their moans to upscale in crescendo.

"Oh, Arceus!" Sasha howled.

"I'm…I'm…" Maylena whined.

"CUMMING!" the girls howled.

Sasha coated Sarecus' face with her sticky juices while Maylena covered his thighs with her liquids. Sarecus stayed hilted into Maylena as he burst his white cream all in her cavern.

"I can feel it…it feels warm…" she moaned.

Suddenly, the two females collapsed onto Sarecus, exhausted with pleasure…

_Outside…_

Tenshi and Souren watched as the twister got stronger and stronger.

"If this gets any stronger…we won't survive," Souren grunted.

"I agree…what in the world is Sarecus doing?" Tenshi added.

Suddenly, the sandstorm seemed to explode and subside into a harmless breeze.

"What in the world?" Souren asked.

Tenshi looked and saw the Relic Castle be revealed and saw a doorway to enter it.

"Let's go. Sarecus' still in there," Tenshi said.

The two friends rushed into the castle and were surprised to see a ragged Sasha and Sarecus walked out of a room and fell to the ground. Tenshi rushed over and picked Sarecus up while Souren checked on his sister.

"Sarecus! Are you okay?" Tenshi asked.

Sarecus weakly turned his head and nodded, smiling.

"And the Pokémon?" Tenshi continued. Sarecus reached into his pocket and pulled out a Slut Ball with a black heart inscribed on the capsule's button.

"I caught her…she was a pain…" Sarecus said.

Souren looked at Sarecus and smiled.

"Yeah, right…Judging by Sasha's face…you were really 'fighting hard'," Souren chuckled.

"Hmm…I was," Sarecus smiled.

"Are you okay to walk?" Tenshi asked.

"Yeah…I am, "Sarecus smiled, "let's go to Nimbasa City."

Sarecus picked up the unconscious Sasha and walked out with Tenshi and Souren as they headed to the Join Avenue. As they walked, Sarecus felt a tug in his mind and smiled at the words that were telepathically sent to him: _Ready for Round 2?_

**Whew! That was a dozy~~~I was trying to keep the flow going…but I missed and rambled a little. Anyways, let's get back to the story! Now, if you have noticed, I have updated everything that needed an update! I'm doing this because in two weeks…I'm heading to New York! Oh yeah-can't wait! During that time, it's gonna be Battle Central as well as updating' Central-so much fun! …Ahem… So, that's that…and I will see you later!**

**Note: The other Friend Code-I got the Special Xerneas/Yvetal 3DS and as such-I posted my new Friend Code. Don't worry-Sarecus is still online-no worries. I corrected an error that many people were having so I hope it works now…**

**BlitzSarecus…updates!**


End file.
